La galérienne
by TanNoz
Summary: Houna Potter rentre en 6eme année. Dumbledore est toujours en fuite, Ombrage, a la tête de Poudlard a décidé de réformer l'équipe qui donc? Des Mangemorts bien sûr! Sinon c'est pas drôle. Bienvenue dans la galère. Je n'ai aucune idée dnas quel genre mettre l'histoire...


Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling. Merci à elle.

C'est la première fic que j'écris.

 **Chapitre 1: réveil**

Houna se réveilla, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. La jeune fille eut un moment de panique : elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle était. Une chambre blanche avec une fenêtre donnant sur un parking rempli de voitures. Elle sut alors qu'elle était dans le monde moldu, et une odeur entêtante de médicaments lui donna un indice sur lieu où elle se trouvait. Un hôpital, ou une clinique.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait que de l'oeil gauche, le droit ne semblait pas ouvert. Elle éleva alors une main un peu tremblante et le toucha. Des bandages empêchaient sa vision. Une douleur vive traversa son œil, la faisant gémir. La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut laissant à Houna une sensation étrange, celle d'être plongée dans du coton, une nausée lui renversant le cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, lui faisant vivement tourner la tête. Un médecin apparut et se dirigea sur elle. De taille moyenne, les cheveux poivre et sel, les traits tirés, il lui fit immédiatement penser à Remus Lupin. L'homme lui sourit avec bienveillance.

«Ah, mademoiselle je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Je suis le docteur Martelin. Comment vous sentez vous?»

Houna grimaça légèrement en essayant de se redresser.

«Non non ne bougez pas, vous êtes encore assez faible. J'imagine que vous vous demandez où vous avez atterri, n'est ce pas? Vous êtes arrivée avant hier soir, dans la nuit aux alentours de 3h du matin en ambulance à cet hôpital, l'hôpital Joliot Curie. C'est Remus Lupin, votre parrain – C'est bien votre parrain n'est ce pas ? Questionna le médecin en réponse à l'air étonné que la jeune fille en face de lui affichait.

« Je.. hum… Euh.. oui. » balbutia Houna.

« Ahah, on est encore un peu dans le coton à ce que je vois ! Donc, je disais, votre parrain vous a amenée ici. Il a déclaré que vous aviez chuté à travers la baie vitrée de votre maison.

Tout au long du discours du médecin Houna cherchait à se remémorer les jours précédents. Difficile à dire, elle se rappelait d'être sorti de Poudlard, pour aller… Au ministère… La prophétie ! Lucius Malfoy et Mordred Nott ! Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. « Allez Houna, se morigéna-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas le moment de se mettre à parler de magie au médecin. »avant de poser la question qui la taraudait depuis son réveil

«Est ce que... pourrai je un jour.. est ce que mon œil guérira?»

Le médecin soupira, et lui répondit avec douceur et compassion

«Je crains que cela ne sera pas possible mademoiselle... Votre œil est définitivement mort, il a été crevé.»

Alors que Houna accusait le choc, il l'observa en hochant la tête, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il s'arrêta un instant.

«Vous resterez ici pendant quelques jours, juste le temps de vérifier que la guérison s'engage sans risque d'infection.»

Houna passa donc un peu plus d'une semaine à l'hopital. Juste assez pour se remémorer ce qui s 'était passé. Elle était partie de Poudlard à dos de sombral avec Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna en direction le Ministère de la Magie. Pour une mission de sauvetage

Elle était partagée en tristesse et bonheur. Elle était heureuse de sortir de l'hôpital, mais elle avait passé une dizaine de jours à ne rien faire, à ne se soucier de rien, si ce n'est de savoir ce qu'elle allait réussir à manger, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer la nourriture servie dans les hôpitaux était fidèle à sa réputation, c'est-à-dire infecte.

Elle soupira en glissant son sac à dos derrière ses épaules. Son oncle et sa tante lui avait donné l'ordre de rentrer à pied car ils n'avaient «pas le temps de s'occuper de toutes les frasques de l'incapable qui leur servait de nièce». Elle sortit donc de l'enceinte de l'hôpital en grimaçant sous le soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Tout en avançant, elle sentait le regard des passants qui venaient se poser sur son œil droit, déchiré par 3 griffures monumentales. Pour une fois que ça n'était pas sur sa cicatrice, pensa t elle, Un sourire vint alors naître sur ses lèvres en pensant à la tête que feraient les sorciers et ses amis à Poudlard en découvrant cette nouvelle «anormalité».

 **Chapitre 2: Une mauvaise nouvelle pour aller se pendre**

Arrivée chez son oncle et sa tante, elle vit son cousin Dudley. Enfin son cochon Dudley, plutôt, vu le tour de taille de ce dernier. Il eut un sourire mauvais en la fixant, attitude qu'elle ignora délibérément. Elle ôta ses chaussures, la seule folie qu'elle s'était offerte pour ses 16 ans. Une paire de Dr Martens bordeaux, dont elle était tombée amoureuse en les voyant dans une vitrine.

Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, en emportant ses chaussures. Hors de question de les laisser à la portée des mains de son cousin. Hedwige hulula joyeusement en la voyant.

« Hedwige ! »

Houna câlina un moment sa chouette avant de se saisir de la gazette du sorcier, entassée sur son lit depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Elle parcoura du regard rapidement les 2 journaux les plus récents avant de se saisir du 3ème. Ce qu'elle y vit la rendit bouche bée, moins de stupeur que d'horreur.

En première page, on voyait une photo de Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Mordred Nott et deux hommes ressemblant à Crabbe et Goyle, leurs géniteurs certainement. A côté d'eux se trouvait Macnair, Mulciber Dolorès Ombrage! Elle ouvrit précipitamment le journal, manquant tout juste de le déchirer.

« Nouvelle composition de l'équipe pédagogique de l'école des sorciers Poudlard.

A la suite des événements sombres produits depuis l'arrivée d'Houna Potter à l'école Poudlard, démontrant l'inefficacité d'Albus Dumbledore et ses attitudes plus qu'étranges à l'égard de cette enfant perturbée et dangereuse pour ses camarades, le conseil d'administration avec l'aide du ministère de la magie au travers du travail effectué tout au long de la dernière année scolaire par la grande inquisitrice, Dolorès Ombrage, a décidé de changer certains membres de l'équipe pédagogique.

Dolorès Ombrage conserve son poste de directrice de l'école Poudlard ainsi que son cours de défense théorique contre les forces du mal, Severus Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard et maître des potions, se voit confier avec Lucius Malefoy ~ fraîchement nommé sous directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ~ un cours de pratique de défense contre les forces du mal. Cela permettra d'assurer l'apprentissage de sortilèges utiles, mais peu dangereux sous le contrôle de sorciers hautement qualifiés. Mulciber et Macnair sont les nouveaux infirmiers nommés suite au départ de Mme Pomfresh.

Quant à la tristement célèbre Houna Potter créatrice en tout genre de catastrophes, un contrôle sévère de ses faits et gestes sera effectué tout au long de l'année scolaire, avec la mise en place d'un règlement intérieur spécifique à cette jeune étudiante rentrant en 6ème année et dont le comportement est plus qu'inquiétant.»

Houna resta sans voix devant une telle annonce... Une tripotée de Mangemorts... A Poudlard... Ben voyons. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux qu'une bande de cons pareille. Elle resta à jurer intérieurement et de façon plutôt imagée, jusqu'à ce qu'un tas de papier par terre attire son regard.

Une lettre de Poudlard, deux lettres plutôt dont une avait la forme (et le poids!) d'un pavé Elle se mit à lire : rien de plus de que l'annonce de la rentrée habituelle, la liste des livres nécessaires à sa 6ème année, et rien de moins qu'une tonne d'interdits et de règles dans le « pavé ».

'' ils auraient mieux fait de me dire ce que j'avais le droit de faire, ça aurait pris moins de place'' pensa amèrement Houna tout en sentant sourire ironique étirer ses lèvres. Elle commença la liste de règlements pour le lancer aussitôt par terre. Inutile de lire ce truc, elle verrait bien ce qui lui était interdit quand elle serait sur place.

« Houna ! » la voix perçante de sa tante transperça les tympans de la jeune bien qu'un étage la séparait de sa tante. La jeune fille, déjà fatiguée, sortir de sa chambre en traînant des pieds et descendit lentement les escaliers.

« Seigneur, ce que tu es laide ! » s'exclama sa tante en la regardant d'un œil désapprobateur. « A cause de toi, les voisins ne cessent de nous poser des questions. Tu es insupportable ! Va préparer le dîner, histoire que tu démontres un tant soit peu d'utilité dans cette maison, fardeau que tu es ! »

« c'est pas son amabilité qui va l'étouffer, celle là. Emmerdeuse, va ! » siffla Houna quand elle fut assez loin de sa tante. Elle ouvrit le frigo avec l'enthousiasme que procurait la joie de préparer le dîner.

Rapidement, son esprit se détourna de sa tâche pour imaginer ce que serait cette nouvelle année, qui s'annonçait effroyable. Quel con avait nommé l'ancien bourreau du ministère de la Magie- La magisterium comme elle aimait l'apppeler en privé, selon un de ses romans préférés- infirmier ? Ce type était immonde et clairement, Mulciber ne valait pas mieux.

Et Malfoy ? Et Nott ? Elle n'allait pas survivre et puis avec Ombrage à la tête de Poudl…

\- « Aie ! » La jeune fille venait de se couper le doigt, assez sévèrement. Sa tante, alertée par son cri de douleur, surgit dans la pièce, se mit à pousser des cris perçants en voyant le sang d'Houna couler… et salir le plan de travail.

«- Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Décidément tu es bonne à rien ! File d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu n'auras rien à manger ce soir, tu ne l'as clairement pas mérité ! »

Houna partir sans demander son reste. De une, elle était ravie de retourner dans sa chambre et en plus, elle n'avait pas faim, une légère nausée lui soulevant le coeur.


End file.
